Rose Buds
by MomoXarii
Summary: Kaname x Zero...It's alot of fluff. But its going to be a really long fluff filled story lol mainly about Zero and Kaname...yeah lol
1. My Sweet

Momo: Im soooooooo sorry! Im still editing Animal Empire Chapter 3, its going good but i still have to finish it up so expect and update soon.

Ace: and what about this story? Its like...weird

Momo: I wanted to write something sweet and fluffy so I'm writing a new story called 'Rose Buds'

Taki: So is it a KanamexZero or ZeroxKaname???????

Momo: Kaname x Zero of course

Ace: nice haha

Momo: First chapters really short so gomenasai but ENJOY it =D

I Dont Own Any Vampire Knight Characters!!!!

* * *

Zero walked calmly threw the hallway of his home. It was calm and quiet, the moon was nice and full, the wind was the only silent noise whistling threw the windows and doors of his lonely creaking house. His bare feet made a quiet slapping sound against the hard wood floor as he walked into the empty living room. He hopped onto the sofa and swung his feet, leaning a bit forward he looked around the dim lit room with sad bored eyes. He closed his lilac eyes and took in a long breath. He then heard the familiar sound of boots digging into the deep snow coming from the front door. He jumped from the couch and ran to the front door but he didn't get there before it opened at hit him on his forehead.

"Who's standing behind that door?" a silver haired man walked in closing the door behind him, taking off his overly large coat and hanging it onto a rack near the front door. He crouched down and outstretched his hand towards his son, who was leaning on one arm and rubbing his forehead with the other. He had tears clinging to the sides of his narrowed eyes as he glared at his father.

"Come now don't cry." His father reached out and picked him up into his arms carrying him threw the living room and back the way Zero came early, and then into his room. Laying him down on his bed that was right next to his twin brothers he uncovered the neatly fixed blanket and tucked his son under them.

He rubbed Zero's forehead tenderly.

"Now why were you awake this late at night, Zero?" His son blinked away his tears, and looked up at his dad.

"I…I had a nightmare…" His father's brows knitted together in concern.

"What kind of dream son."

"Mommy…and you were…killed…I was in pain…and Ichiru…", he looked over to his brother, whom was sound asleep, and his father looked over at his twin also.

"What about Ichiru?"

"He was looking down at me….he was standing next to someone…a woman….in a light purple kimono…" Zero looked up at his father, and he smiled gently down at him. He came down and his slightly red forehead.

"Go back to sleep son. It was just a dream, nothing more." Zero nodded, as his father got up and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Zero turned so he was facing the wall and not his brother, closing his eyes and listening to the wind behind the window that was in between his and his brothers bed.

_The wind…the light tapping of fresh snowflakes falling and hitting the window…the soft sound of leaves crunching… a heart beat…a breath…the rustle of soft silk clothes…a chuckle…and the sound of a small jingling bell…_

Zero's eyes widened and he jolted up and out of his room with speed he never knew he had. And swinging the front door open he couldn't move. His muscles screamed in alarm, his brain seemed like a clock that stopped ticking.

The cold bitter air bit at his pale moon colored skin, snow flakes rushed in covering the dark red wood floor.

"Who are you?" The woman smiled. White pearly perfect shaped fangs glistened in the now invisible moon. In a flash she was in front of him, cold silk soft hands cupped his cheeks making him look up into her deep red crimson eyes. She smiled again and this time a weird feeling came to his feet.

Cold, and watery.

He was turned around so his back pressed against her stomach. Warm breath washed over the left side of his pale neck. His short silver hair moved in the cold piercing wind.

He looked at his house…the door wide opened…

_Why is my house in front of me? _He saw two shadows come into view, standing where he once stood.

The clouds were painted away from the moons canvas and its shine lit everything once again.

"M-mother? Father?" There they stood staring at him, with wide terror filled eyes. His father held a sword, and his mother an invisible threw in between her slender fingers, light brown hair back in a pony tail, and his fathers was the same spiky mess.

"Zero!" He reached out to them but the woman had her arms around him, and then suddenly two sharp stings came from his neck, where he had felt the woman's lips hovering over. His lilac eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream, as warm liquid slid down his neck and onto his white sleeping shirt. He felt the woman's tongue whirl, and then the sudden tug of his skin…she was sucking his blood. Tears fell down his cheeks as a burning wave filled him from his head to his toe. His muscles tightened, his heart raced, his eyes began to blur, his fingers pulsed as his nails dug into the woman's kimono sleeves.

His ears pulsed hard, as if they had there own heart beat, and he heard the sound of heavy footsteps…they sounded close, and fast. And the sudden jolt of being picked up and back, as if the lady was carrying him away from something.

The sharp sound of a scream came to his ears, but the he felt something soft touch his ear.

"_Sleep, and all this will be over, my sweet." Those soft words seemed to put him under a trance. But he shut his burning eyes and everything was a long lost memory._

* * *

Ace: *grabs tissue*

Taki: *cleans runny nose on Ace's sleeve

Ace: . BITCH GET OFF!

Momo: *eats another piece of popcorn* So whatcha think?

Ace: I loved it.

Taki: Nice nice nice nice nice!

Ace: COMMENT PEOPLE!

Momo: i dont really care but GOOD and BAD comments please =D


	2. Hold My Hand?

Momo: Short but sooooooooo gooood lol

Ace: Aren't you going to answer there questions??

Momo: oh yeah...im sorry but im not really a fan of Zero x Kaname.. im more into Kaname x Zero lol yeahh so i dnt make those kinds of stories

Ace: I always saw Zero as the uke

Momo: yeah me too

Ace: enjoy and....

Momo: *Gets a pen and draws on hand*

Ace: ...

Momo: *looks up* what?

Ace: never mind...im like the only one who says this but read and rate her stories

* * *

Soft grey silver hair fell from the his forehead, tickling his closed eye lids. He slowly moved his arm up so he could brush the strands of hair away with the back of his hand. He turned over onto his stomach, sliding his arms under the soft fluffy pillow nuzzling it closer to his cheek.

Then something cold touched the left side of his neck. He groaned and tried to move away from it, but it continued to run its cold touch up and down his neck.

Soft lilac eyes opened, blinking the cloud of sleep away.

Zero lifted his head up a bit slowly to the right, scanning over his new surroundings.

The walls were a light burgundy, a dark red wooded dresser was against the wall by a large window that was covered with dark heavy looking curtains tainted a dark red with gold designs. He blinked a couple more times to try and figure out if it was a dream or not.

But the colors wouldn't disappear. He turned to his left and was face to face with the cold object that touched his cheek. It was someone's fingers.

He sat up, and the warm blanket fell off his shoulders.

He tilted his head to the side, and stared at the person sitting next to him.

"Who are you?" The boy seemed to be his age, around fourteen or fifteen. He had curly chocolate brown hair that touched his shoulders. His face had soft angelic features, but he stared at him without any emotions, he wore a white dress shirt with a black down stripped vest over it. Chocolate red tinted eyes narrowed a bit, his arm still out stretched towards him.

Zero scooted away from the boys hand that hovered in front of him.

"Do you remember anything?" Zero shivered, and rubbed his arm with his hand.

The boy's voice was a smooth deep velvet, it ran threw his ears and into his body making him shiver. Zero curled stray strands of silver locks behind his ear, watching the boy. And he shook his head slightly to his question. He brought his outstretched arm down to his lap, and looked away, and stared at the wooden headboard of the bed instead.

"…?" Zero shyly tapped the boy's shoulder, and he turned around to look at him.

"Where am I?"

"Your at Headmaster Cross-san's home." Zero slowly looked around the overly neat room.

"My name is Zero….what's yours?"

"Kaname." Zero watched Kaname get up and walk around the bed to the dresser on his right side and pull out a white shirt, and black dress pants then some black shorts. He came back and laid them down on the bed beside Zero.

"Here are some of my clothes for you to wear. They might not fit, but just put them on, alright." The silver haired boy nodded sliding to the edge of the bed. He noticed he only had an overly large white dress shirt, and some white boxer-like shorts/ he stood up and shivered at the feeling of the chilling dark red wood floor under his feet.

Kaname watched Zero for a couple fo seconds before he turned around and exited the room. Zero's lilac eyes followed him as he left, but he turned around and started to undo his white dress shirt.

He let it slide of his shoulders, he grabbed it before it fell on the floor and folded it neatly placing it on the bed. He stopped his movements listening to the sounds around him, and something caught his attention. He quietly walked, but it seemed as if he was floating towards the window.

He moved the curtains, admiring their soft silk feeling, his eyes widened as he stared out the window.

Frost clung to the clear glass, making it very hard to look threw, but what was clear was the white flakes of snow falling in front of it.

Sudden pain filled his chest and he hunched over gripping the window frame for support. It suddenly traveled from his chest to the left side of his neck, giving him a horrible feeling of wanting to tear that spot apart, and scratch it away.

Without knowing his hand came up and was already scratching at his neck with the little nails he had, but even though they were long or strong enough to tear skin, it did. Just by the friction and the fast movement the skin gave way and began to bleed.

The window shook with an invisible force, and the top half of it cracked. Zero placed his hand flat on its cold surface, curling his fingers into a fist, his nails digging into the glass making a screeching sound that pitched to his ears in waves of shivers.

Blood slithered down his pale neck down to his chest, and down his arm, dripping onto the floor with low speedy thumps. He gritted his teeth eyes closed tight, eyebrows glistened with sweat as they came together in pain.

His nails continued to dig deeper, dangerously deeper, but suddenly someone gripped both his wrist and brought him back so he was now leaning onto someone's chest. He struggled, trying to get his wrists free, but they were held tight.

He stopped and looked up at the window, that had spider web like cracks all over. He bent his legs up a bit realizing he was only wearing black boxers that hung below his waist.

He felt warm breath over his left ear, and he felt it travel lower to the bloodied sight of his neck. Something moist and warm moved and pressed against the tore flesh. Zero turned his head to the left slightly and he felt the light feathery touches of someone's soft hair. The persons cheek pressed against his not allowing him to turn his head to the side, his soft hair pressing against his warn cheek. His wrists were still held in front of him but in only one of the persons hand, the other came around and gripped his chin gently tilting it to his right. A hard chest pressed against his naked back, cold buttons touching his spine, and the feeling of lips against his neck made him shiver uncontrollable.

His half lidded lilac eyes were clouded over as he stared at the dresser, unable to move his head since the hand still gripped his chin. A tingling sensation surrounded his neck and shoulder, and he arched his back, leaning his head back onto the persons shoulder exposing his neck even more. Then he felt that…tongue licking at the torn flesh again, but he would stop and suck on the open wounds.

Zero closed his eyes and leaned back, noticing the person wasn't gripping his chin he turned around but froze in place when a familiar sensation came from his neck.

He felt a tongue swirl, and then the sudden tug of his skin, and the feeling of something leaving him…

"…ah…" Zero's eyes fluttered closed and darkness drank him.

Kaname's eyes snapped open and he slid his fangs out of the silver haired boy's neck, releasing the boys wrist as he fell limp in his arms. He knew Zero wasn't dead, just shocked.

Glowing ruby eyes looked over his neck. It was fully healed except for the two fresh puncture wounds.

He lifted him up in his arms easily, since Zero seemed to have weighed nothing, and laid him back on the bed grabbing the clean unfolded shirt and sliding Zero's thin pale arm threw one of the sleeves, and around his back, and then sliding the other arm in, buttoning it up, and then sliding on the black pants. He stood there for a while, hands curling into fists at his side.

"I can't believe I lost control." He ran his fingers threw his chocolate brown hair, letting out a deep shaky sigh.

_'I wonder if I should wipe his memory again?'_ Kaname watched Zero's calm face. He placed his palm over the silver haired boys forehead, and quickly whispered a spell. He then started to comb his slender fingers threw the silver strands of his, marveling at their softness, and how easily his fingers glided threw the silver hair, completely tangle free. His fingers wondered around his closed eyes, and onto Zero's warm pink tinted cheek, and slowly towards his lips, running his thumb over the rose petal soft pink lips. He snatched his hand away.

"What am I doing?" He shook his head and straightened out his clothes. He kneeled down beside the bed and shook Zero's shoulder lightly. Lilac eyes slowly opened, staring at him, still in another world.

"Come. It's time for dinner." Zero sat up and Kaname helped him up off the bed.

They were walking down the hall and Zero tapped Kaname's arm. They stopped and Zero looked up at him, like a hoping child.

"Can…can you hold my hand Kaname-nii?" Kaname's eyes widened a bit, and he noticed that he made a bit of a mistake with the memory wipe. But regardless he smiled and took Zero's soft hand in his and they continued to walkeddown the hall.

* * *

Momo: *holds Ace's hand*

Ace: whats wrong with you!

Momo: Im in the moment lol

Ace: oh...*hugs momo*

Momo: ok now you went too far

Ace: oh...too much?

Momo: *grabs gun*

Ace: *lets go and runs

Momo: gosh...men these days...well i hoped u like the REALLY short chapter


End file.
